


There Is

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x22 AU, Canon What Canon, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fitz is hurt, jemma is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  could you write a 2x22 fic where during the fight with gordon, gordon actually stabs fitz with the pole?





	There Is

There Is:  
For Coulson it happened in the blink of an eye. He and Mack had crossed weapons and in that moment of horror, they realized neither one of them would be able to stop Gordon when he reappeared. 

Which he did seconds later it was directly behind Fitz who had been closing the case with the Crystals inside of it. 

At that moment time seemed to freeze as Fitz’s eyes went wide, a small grunt of pain escaping his lips, his eyes slowly going to the pipe now run clean through his shoulder. Gordon behind him with a wicked smile. 

“Coulson,” Fitz whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Gordon catching his body around his chest to hold Fitz in front of him as a shield. 

Mack let out an angry cry and advanced a few steps with his ax before Gordon held up his hand in warning. “I wouldn’t recommend that,” he said, “Your little friend here will most certainly pay an even higher price.”

“Let him go,” Coulson demanded even as he lowered his weapon and motioned for Mack to do the same. 

“Me first,” Gordon said. “You two let me out of this room and I’ll let him go, you might even get him to medical in time.”

Coulson didn’t want to let him go but Fitz was getting paler by the second. 

“The crystals?” Mack asked.

Again Gordon smirked his infuriating smirk. “Jaiying has plenty more where that came from and they will already be en route to other destinations. This ship is nothing in the grand scheme of things. Now, who is it going to be, me or him?”

“Let Fitz go,” Coulson said throwing his weapon to the ground. Mack’s ax following. 

Gordon slowly made his way to the door dragging the unconscious engineer with him until he got to the threshold. 

“Gentlemen,” he said “It’s been a pleasure.” 

As he spoke he shoved Fitz at them ensuring there was no chance they made a last minute move at him before he teleported away once he was in the hall. 

Both Coulson and Mack caught him, each careful not to jostle the pipe. Mack slowly eased Fitz into his arms, carrying him Bridal style with the injured shoulder facing out and his sweaty forehead in the crook of his neck. 

“Hang on Turbo, I’ve got you,” Mack said looking to Coulson for direction. Coulson quickly grabbed the box of crystals to make sure Gordon didn’t double back for them. 

“Get him to the Quin Jet and back to the Playground. I’ll round up the others and join you as soon as we can.” Coulson ordered, hoping it wasn’t too late.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jemma carefully finished changing the bandages on Bobbi’s shoulder before checking the levels of her pain medications in the IV. Satisfied everything was correct Jemma settled into the chair she’d forced Hunter to vacate a few minutes ago. Sending him to get some food for himself after he’d been at her bedside all night. 

It had been seeing them together, Hunter pleading with her to hang on, that had finally tipped Jemma over the edge. As she’d imagined what it would have been like if it had been Fitz there in Bobbi’s place. If she’d lost him. 

The thought of Fitz made the tears well again. She had confessed her feelings at what was likely the worst possible moment right before he took off on a dangerous mission. The team going after Jaiying had been radio silent since they left and she could only hope that Fitz was okay and they’d be able to finish the talk she’d started. 

She was broken from her thoughts by a sudden flurry of action in the medical bay, an icy ball forming in the pit of her stomach. Why hadn’t she been contacted about incoming wounded? 

She came into the bay intent on grabbing the first agent she could when Hunter ran in this face was nearly as pale as it was when he’d brought Bobbi in only hours before. 

At that moment she knew her worst fears were confirmed. “No, please. Not Fitz,” she gasped having to grab the table to keep her knees from giving out. 

“Easy Love,” Hunter said quickly moving to support her. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“The teleporter,” Hunter said grimly. “He teleported right behind Fitz and a pipe went through his shoulder. Mack is on his out with him and Fiz has been unconscious since it happened. Vitals are low but steady.” 

Jemma felt another sob escape as Hunter pulled her into a tight hug offering whatever comfort he could “Fitz is going to be alright, he’s stubborn as has you looking out for him.” 

The alarm indicating the Quin Jet was on its final approach breaking them away Hunter running behind her to the hanger. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The medical bay was a somber place as the battle with Jaiying and her followers had taken a heavy toll. Nearly every bed was full of injured agents, many resting at this late hour. In the far corner of the bay were what was the intensive care area, two beds crammed into space as Bobbi and now Fitz recovered from their most recent round of surgeries. 

Hunter was once again at Bobbi’s bedside, a pillow tucked under his head as he slept slumped over her bed, his hand resting loosely on her bandaged one. 

Just a few feet over Fitz lay in bed his chest bare aside from the bandages wrapped around his shoulder where the pipe had been removed in grueling hours-long surgery that saw him crash twice. Like Hunter, Jemma refused to leave her loves side though had taken things a step further. Crawling into bed with Fitz, curled up on his noninjured side, so she could listen to the steady beat of his heart. She needed that reassurance he was alive and still with her. 

Her tears were a slow but steady stream as she once again waited for him to wake. This all reminded her of those horrible days following the Pod as she waited. 

She felt the slightest of shifts under her and a small groan reverberates in his chest and Jemma carefully pushed herself to sit and gently ran her hand over his cheek. 

“Fitz,” she cried. “Come one, come back to me.”

There was another groan and he winced in pain before his eyes slowly opened. 

‘Jemma?” he slurred pulling his head up just long enough to take in the bandage before it fell back onto his pillow. “What happened?”

Jemma sobbed and lay against his chest again prompting him to weakly wrap his good arm around her. “You were impaled Fitz,” she said “we nearly lost you..twice.”

Jemma now looked up again unwilling to waste another moment. “Before you left, I misspoke,” she started seeing his eyes widen. She was quick to continue “I say maybe there is and that couldn't’ be farther from the truth because this truth is there is, Fitz you are more than that to me too. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

He looked shocked and found himself unable to speak. Allowing for Jemma to continue.

“I want to be by your side, every minute of every day. As your partner, as your best friend, and as more...if you still want me.”

She met his eyes, her stomach in knots as she waited for him to respond. 

“I certainly hope I’m not dead or dreaming this because Jemma I want more too. There will never be room for anyone else in my heart but you,” he said. 

They were both crying now as Jemma leaned up and met him in a tender and gentle kiss. There would be time for more later when he was healed, and not surrounded by other agents. 

“I feel the same way,” she said as she gave him one last lingering peck before she pulled away. “Now, I need you to rest. How is the pain?”

Fitz debated for the briefest of moments of lying and telling her he was fine but decided against it. “Hurts like hell,” he admitted. 

Jemma carefully sat up and adjusted the levels dripping from the IV and within a few moments Fitz let out a sigh of relief and sank back into his pillows. 

“Sleep now,” she said trying to pull herself off the bed when his arm stopped her. 

“Stay with me,” he said and Jemma could never refuse. 

“Always,” she responded settling back into his chest as she had been before he woke. It didn’t take long between the drugs for Fitz and the emotional turmoil for Jemma for them to both drift off to sleep, secure in their embrace. 

In the next bed, unnoticed by the pair, Bobbi and Hunter had both awoken during the exchange and had watched fondly. It was only after they were sure they were both asleep that Hunter dared speak.

“I believe I won the pool,” Hunter said with delight earning an affectionate swat from Bobbi.


End file.
